


I watched you dance in the moonlight and fell in love just a little bit more

by edgeofadesire



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofadesire/pseuds/edgeofadesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But as much as Derek wanted Stiles to know that, he didn't tell him. So he watched. And moped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I watched you dance in the moonlight and fell in love just a little bit more

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek fanfic. Just something small.

Derek couldn't do anything else than watch. He watched Stiles, not in the creepy way, no no, but with love and adoration. At least, that's what he said to himself as he sat against a tree and watched the lanky teen dance in his room, light from the moon cathing his eyes every once in a while. Derek's eyes where fixated on the beautiful boy. The amazing, dorky boy Derek was in love with. He couldn't help it, he just was. And right then, as he watched Stiles dance in the moonlight, his love for him grew. But as much as Derek wanted Stiles to know that, he didn't tell him. So he watched. And moped. Sighing, he turned around and began to leave, but then Stiles's window opened and a mop of brown hair sticked out of it. 

"Sourwolf! I know you're there!" whispered Stiles.

Derek froze. He slowly turned back and looked at Stiles. 

"Come on! Climb on up!" came another whisper.

Derek sighed. He was being invited by the love of his life, how could he not obey? He walked to the house and climbed the rainpipes to the window. Stiles smiled at him, an unbelievably blinding smile and Derek almost lost balance. Damnit.

He quickly climbed through the window and looked at Stiles with questioning eyes. Stiles just smiled again and took his hand.

"You know, if you really are in love with me, you could also just tell me instead of stalking me," he said with sparkling eyes. 

Derek froze again and turned his head away from Stiles with a pained look on his face.

"Kira told me," Stiles said softly. Damn Kira.

Delicate fingers tilt his head. Derek's eyes shot up and before he could react, Stiles' soft lips were on his own. 

"Don't worry, I feel the same way."


End file.
